Namida wa Shitte Iru
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Yoo Eh uma songfic maix a musika soh tah no final do cap 2 XD hehehehehe... baum, espero ki gostem
1. Default Chapter

Cap 1 Dois prólogos: Kaoru e Kenshin  
  
Estava sendo um dia normal no Dojo Kamya. Kenshin lavando roupa (novidade...), yahiko e kaoru brigando e Sano sentado, olhando tudo entediado com uma espinha de peixe na boca.  
  
-Levanta Yahiko! Mais uma vez! Você luta com homens super fortes e não consegue lutar de igual para igual comigo???? Baka!!!!  
  
-Cala a boca, busu!!! –o garoto não conseguiu se defender. Kaoru lhe deu um soco na cabeça e ele caiu caiu de novo no chão.  
  
-Quando você resolver levantar, vai fazer faxina no dojo inteiro e mais 5.000 vezes daquele exercício para os braços! Com licença.- ela se retirou da sala de treinamento bufando. Parou na porta ao ver Kenshin lavando roupa, e sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas não ia insistir em algo perdido. – Eu vou tomar banho, Talvez demore um pouquinho...- o espadachin olhou para ela.  
  
-Tudo bem, Kaoru-san!x  
  
Kaoru suspirou e foi andando em direção ao furo. Ninguém percebia, ou fingia que não percebia, que ela sofria. Kaoru esbanjava felicidade, energia e vitalidade por onde passava, mas por dentro ela chorava e gritava.  
  
Começou a se despir.  
  
Amava tanto Kenshin e mesmo assim isso não fazia diferença. Estava tão distante dele quanto a lua estava da Terra.  
  
Entrou na água morna.  
  
Por que tinha que ser assim? Já estava decidida a viver ao lado dele para o resto da vida, mesmo que ele nunca a amasse, a beijasse ou a fizesse mulher. Sua mulher.  
  
Uma pequena lágrima rolou.  
  
Por que? Por que chorava tanto? Já tinha aceitado o fato de Kenshin não ter esquecido Tomoe. Já aceitara o fato de que ele não a amava do jeito que esperava...  
  
Colocou suas mãos no rosto.  
  
Tinha prometido a Megumi que não ficaria mais deprimida, por isso continuava fingindo felicidade e normalidade para todos. Mas quando estava sozinha, simplesmente não agüentava o peso do próprio corpo, e o das lágrimas também, então desabava na própria solidão. (Noooooossaaaaa.... o)  
  
"Eu te amo Kenshin... mas vou guardar esses sentimentos para mim..."-abraçou as pernas, e chorou.  
  
Kenshin lavava a roupa, não por obrigação, mas porque gostava de fazer isso. Ele podia esquecer, lembrar. Esquecer as mortes que havia cometido, o sangue... Tomoe. Havia criado um vinculo com Tomoe. A marca em forma de cruz da sua face esquerda. Ele a amava, pois ela o ensinou a amar. Kenshin era grato a Tomoe por isso, já que mesmo sabendo que Battousai, o retalhador, havia matado seu noivo, ela se permitiu amar e ser amada por ele.  
  
Kenshin termina de estender a roupa e vai para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Ele havia percebido um novo sentimento brotar no seu coração. Já sabia que era amor, não era mais uma criança que se sentia confusa. Era um homem que amava pela segunda vez. Amava Kaoru, mas não queria trazer a mais pura rosa para seu jardim de sangue, por isso a única coisa que fazia era protegê-la. As vezes sentia como se essa flor estivesse murchando, não sabia o por quê, já que Kaoru estava sempre tão feliz, não tinha como essa flor murchar.  
  
"Ah, Kaoru-san... como gostaria de compartilhar meu amor com a senhorita..."-suspirou e começou a fazer o peixe que havia pescado à tarde.  
  
Kaoru saiu do banho e foi se trocar. Colocou um kimono branco com flores de cerejeira, com o obi azul escuro e, por um motivo não muito especial, resolveu deixar seus cabelos soltos. Megumi faria uma visita para eles essa noite, então tinha que mostrar felicidade. Saiu do quarto e foi em direção à entrada do dojo. Sentou-se na escadaria que levava para dentro e passou a olhar o céu. Então sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face. Enxugou-a rapidamente.  
  
"Não! Agora não!!! Eu tenho que estar feliz hoje!"-pensou se levantando com medo de alguém tê-la visto e foi procurar Yahiko para ver se ele tinha feito tudo o que ela tinha mandado ele fazer.  
  
Mas era tarde demais. Kenshin tinha visto ela 'chorar', ou pelo menos viu a lágrima que escorreu solitária por sua face.  
  
"Por que a Kaoru-san estava chorando? Oro... OO"  
  
-Yahiko! Yahiko!!! Ya...  
  
-Fala busu!!!!!- Kaoru se virou para o garoto {Ei, eu não sou um garoto!!!!}(Tah... td bem... garoto... XP){Olha q eu não vou mais participar do seu fanfic...}(Td bem... a sua participação nhaum eh taum essencial assim! XP){Feh...}(Continuando...) e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. {Eu só estou apanhando ateh agora!!! Q historia é essa???}(CALA A BOCA E VAI TRABALHAR!!!)(Ahan... desculpem a interrupção!).  
  
-Terminou de limpar o dojo???? A Megumi já já chega, e eu quero o dojo limpo!- virou-se e saiu do dojo deixando um Yahiko nervoso para trás. Voltou para o lugar onde estava e encontrou Kenshin- Konbanwa Kenshin-disse sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado.  
  
-Konbanwa Kaoru-san x –ele a olhou com um pouco de preocupação e perguntou- Kaoru-san, agora a pouco quando a senhorita estava aqui...-ela engoliu em seco "Ele viu..."- A senhorita estava chorando?  
  
-Hã...? Não! É que... que... caiu um cisco no meu olho!!!-ela sorriu.  
  
-Oro? Menos mau!x  
  
"Como o Kenshin é bobo... ;"-ela pensou.  
  
Então os dois passaram a olhar o céu. Kaoru e kenshin viajavam em pensamentos.  
  
"Por que? Por que eu me apaixonei pelo Kenshin??? Por que ele é bonito, forte, inteligente... ele é perfeito! Um pouco bobo, demo isso não vem ao caso...--0 Ele é um deus!"- ela o olhou-"Não podia ser outra pessoa??? Ele está ao meu lado, tão perto, demo... eu não o alcanço."  
  
"Por que eu tenho que amar novamente? Já não foi doloroso o bastante amar Tomoe e perdê-la? Quase perdi a senhorita Kaoru, e fiquei parecendo um morto vivo... não posso correr o risco novamente. Não vou arrastá-la para o meu inferno assim como arrastei Tomoe! Não posso!"-ele vira para olhá-la e se surpreende ao vê-la olhando-o – Kaoru-san...  
  
-Kenshin...- suas faces estavam extremamente perto [milímetros]. O rurouni não estava conseguindo se controlar, ao vê-la tão perto, ao ver sua boca, seus olhos que mais pareciam oceanos, onde ele se afogava. Um sentia a respiração do outro, então...  
  
-Konbanwa donzela! E aí Kenshin????-os dois se afastaram assustados (Ken compra YuYu, lembrem do mangá #4, qdo a Keiko quase beija o Yusuke! -)- Atrapalhamos alguma coisa????-perguntou Sano com cara de inocente.  
  
-Ah... Kon... konbanwa, Sano! Konbanwa Megumi! Não... atrapalharam nada!!! Eu e o... o Kenshin só estávamos olhando as estrelas!-respondeu Kaoru super vermelha e atrapalhada.- Vamos entrar!  
  
-Vamos... Kaoru eu queria falar com você.-disse Megumi. As duas entraram e foram para o quarto de Kaoru para poderem conversar a sós, enquanto Kenshin e Sano iam para a cozinha.  
  
-Pode falar Megumi -Kaoru sorriu.  
  
-Você e o Kenshinzinho iam acabar se beijando se eu e o Sano não tivéssemos chegado...-disse Megumi normalmente.  
  
-Hã? Não íamos não...! O Kenshin nunca faria isso...  
  
-Você é muito desligada...-ela suspira- O Kenshinzinho gosta muito de você... ele ficou igual a um morto-vivo quando o Enishi te raptou! Ele chorou quando viu o 'seu corpo' com uma espada fincada em seu coração...-ela disse para Kaoru.  
  
-Ele me vê como irmã dele...; Nada mais! Eu já desisti de ver o Kenshin me amando como eu o amo, de vê-lo me amar como mulher... Ele não esqueceu a Tomoe, e eu não o culpo! Nem quero que esqueça! É normal... e... eu já decidi que vou ficar sempre ao lado dele.-Kaoru olha para Megumi ainda sorrindo.  
  
-Você... é muito estúpida... [ploft] Estou com fome... vamos jantar!-as duas saíram do quarto.  
  
O jantar foi normal. Kaoru e Yahiko brigando, Sano e Megumi idem, copos voando na cabeça de Kenshin enquanto este ficava falando 'Oro?!'. Depois do jantar, todos conversaram um pouco [Yahiko foi dormir](sabe como é criança, né?). Então Megumi e Sano foram embora, Kenshin e Kaoru foram dormir.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oiêh Espero q tenham gostado do 1º cap!Please, espero coments!!!   
  
Xauzinho, kisu!!!  
  
Sakura Camui 


	2. Juntos

Cap. 2 Aishiteru!   
  
Kenshin acordou cedo e foi preparar o café. Não havia engolido a história do 'cisco', mas não querei a forçar kaoru a falar algo que não queria, mas mesmo assim estava preocupado.   
  
"Odeio vê-la chorar... gostaria que a senhorita Kaoru confiasse mais em mim para falar seus problemas... e..."   
  
-Ohayoo, Kenshin...   
  
-Oro!!!-o rurouni olha para a porta e vê um Yahiko ainda sonolento.   
  
-O que foi? Não me diga que te assustei? Achei que já tinha me percebido...   
  
-Oh! É que este servo estava distraído... -x   
  
-Tá... o que tem para o café?   
  
-Bolinho de arroz x   
  
-Oba! - Eu vou comer e depois eu vou para o akabeko ajudar a Tae e a Tsubame! Avisa a busu que hoje não vai dar para ter aula...   
  
-Não chame a Kaoru-dono de busu 'x   
  
-Hmmm... -- O samurai apaixonado não quer que ninguém xingue a sua koiichi... Que coisa mais kawaii...   
  
-Oro!!!!!!!!! Oo-o bolinho de arroz voou da boca de Kenshin- Como assim 'samurai apaixonado'?   
  
-Feh... você e a busu pensam que enganam todo mundo, né? HaHaHaHa!!!-Yahiko se levanta- Tô indo! Sayonara, Kenshin!   
  
-Espera... –o garoto saiu- Como assim 'pensam que enganam'????-Kenshin deixou bolinhos de arroz para Kaoru e foi (than, than, than, than...) lavar roupa.   
  
Kaoru acordou e foi se trocar. Colocou um kimono azul com pequenas flores brancas na barra, e prendeu seu cabelo com a sua fita azul favorita. Arrumou seu quarto e saiu para comer alguma coisa. Quando terminou foi procurar Kenshin.   
  
-Ohayoo, Kenshin   
  
-Ohayoo, Kaoru-dono "Como ela está Linda!" Dormiu bem? x   
  
-Melhor impossível!!! E você? "Como eu te amo meu doce rurouni"   
  
-Também! Oh! O Yahiko pediu para sesha avisar que hoje não vai dar para ter aula. Ele foi ajudar a senhorita Tae e a Tsubame no akabeko x   
  
-Tudo bem... mas amanhã ele vai treinar em dobro!- Kaoru se desequilibrou e começou a cair- Aiêh!   
  
-Kaoru-dono!-Kenshin a segura antes de Kaoru bater a cabeça no chão, porém a face dos dois ficam extremamente próximas.   
  
TUDUM   
  
"Meu coração está batendo tão forte... Kenshin..."   
  
TUDUM   
  
"Ah, senhorita Kaoru... Você é muito mais bonita assim, de perto..."   
  
Kenshin foi aproximando seus lábios dos de Kaoru até eles se tocarem. Kaoru se assustou um pouco com o gesto, mas gostou de sentir os lábios de Kenshin nos seus. Quando ia entreabri-los, Kenshin se separou dela um pouco assustado e ofegante, como se tivesse saído de uma briga.   
  
-Go-gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono...-ele disse olhando para o chão com os olhos arregalados.   
  
Os olhos de Kaoru se enchem de lágrimas. "Desculpa?"   
  
-Este servo não queria fazer isso... "Queria, mas não posso..."- Kaoru se levantou.   
  
-Hã... com licença...- ela se virou e saiu correndo, com lágrimas escorrendo por todo seu rosto. Ela correu até chegar ao rio dos vaga-lumes, o mesmo rio em que se despediu de Kenshin. Ela andou até uma árvore, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo, e se sentou entre suas raízes.   
  
"A culpa não foi de Kenshin... foi minha! Quem sonhava com um beijo dele era eu! Ele não precisava ter pedido desculpas... quem tem que pedi-las sou eu."   
  
-Yai, Kenshin?!- Sano para ao ver o rurouni ainda no chão com a mão na boca.- O que aconteceu?   
  
-Este servo fez uma coisa que não podia ter feito... – Kenshin olha para Sano.   
  
-E o que você fez?   
  
-Bom... – Kenshin não fica com receio de contar ao Sano o ocorrido, pois ele era seu melhor amigo. Então começou a contara tudo desde a hora em que acordou até a saída de Kaoru. (Essa conversa aconteceu por volta das 11:00 da manhã... 'Não, da noite! Dã...' T.T) Depois que ele terminou se seguiu um momento de silencio. Até que...   
  
-Você é um baka mesmo... putz! Coitada da donzela...   
  
-Oro??? OO   
  
-Que oro o que! Kenshin... a Kaoru ama muito você, isso não é segredo pra ninguém. Você vai lá, dá um beijo nela, e depois pede desculpas????! Baka!!!-Kenshin fica em silencio por um momento.   
  
-Este servo não é a pessoa certa para a senhorita Kaoru...   
  
-Ah não? E a donzela? Você já perguntou para ela o que ela quer? Você pode não ser perfeito, mas ela também não é! Vocês dois deveriam conversar...- Kenshin olha surpreso para Sano.   
  
-Arigatoo Sano... você é um ótimo conselheiro emocional 'x   
  
-Depois ficam falando que eu sou burro...   
  
-Este servo não acha que isso seja questão de ser burro ou não... 'x   
  
-Que? Disse alguma coisa Kenshin?   
  
-Não!   
  
-Tá...   
  
O resto do dia passou tranqüilamente. Kenshin es tava preocupado com Kaoru, mas resolveu não ir atrás dela. Era melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha agora. Se escurecesse e ela não tivesse chegado, teria que ir atrás, mas por enquanto não. O sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, e Kenshin achou melhor ir atrás de Kaoru. Quando estava saindo do dojo (tipow... na frente da escada, não no portão da frente) ele viu Kaoru entrando.   
  
-Senhorita Kaoru!- ele estava constrangido- Este servo estava preocupado e...- mas foi interrompido.   
  
-Gomen Nasai... por hoje a tarde.- Kaoru ficou levemente vermelha ao se lembrar da cena- Eu acho que... me deixei levar pelos sentimentos e... é que...- ela sentiu vontade de chorar mas não deixou que as lágrimas escorressem- Aishiteru, Kenshin!- o espadachim ficou pasmo. Não imaginava uma declaração naquelas condições -Demo, não quero que fique pensando nisso! Eu só não quero que vá embora... –ela o olhou nos olhos -Não precisa pensar em uma resposta, porque eu acho que já sei qual é...   
  
-Senhorita Kaoru...- o espadachim disse surpreso -O que.. o que a senhorita pensa sobre este servo?- foi a vez de Kaoru ficar surpresa.   
  
-Nani? Hã... Eu... bem, eu te acho forte, "bonito" (isso é pensamento), bondoso, "bonito", legal, "e bonito", você cozinha bem, "bonito", você é... perfeito.-ela disse um pouco corada [Kenshin estava com o queixo no chão]- Ás vezes eu penso que... eu nunca vou te alcançar, que eu não sou a pessoa certa para você...- ela olhou para o lado tentando esconder as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer de seus olhos- E eu acho que estou certa...   
  
-Senhorita Kaoru... por que a senhorita acha isso? Este servo seu não concorda...   
  
-Como assim?- disse surpresa o olhando novamente.   
  
-Este servo acha a senhorita perfeita... x Este servo que não é a pessoa certa para a senhorita...- ele disse por fim.   
  
-O que?   
  
-Aishiteru mo, senhorita Kaoru... demo, não quero que sofra com meu passado... não que arrasta-la para o meu inferno.- ele estava olhado para baixo então...   
  
BOOM!   
  
-Orooooooooo - Kaoru tinha dado um soco em Kenshin.   
  
-Como assim 'não quero que sofra'? Como assim 'meu inferno'?- Kaoru estava assustadora- Eu já disse que não ligo para o seu passado!!! E não quero saber o que você foi, e sim o que você vai ser! O que você pode ser!- ela o olhou serenamente- Eu não ligo de ir para o inferno... se eu for com você... Quanto à sofrer... eu já sofro o bastante por não tê-lo comigo...   
  
O espadachim se aproximou sorrindo e colocou a mão nos cabelos negros de Kaoru e sussurrou em seu ouvido:   
  
-Dessa vez eu não vou pedir desculpas... – a garota tremeu por inteiro. Kenshin deslizou seus lábios até eles chegarem juntos aos de Kaoru. Ela pousou suas mãos no tórax do rurouni, enquanto este a segurava pelos ombros. As pernas de Kaoru estavam bambas. Os dois aprofundaram o beijo. Kenshin estava mais nervoso do que quando fora lutar contra Shishio e Enishi. Ambos estavam felizes, nada poderia atrapalha-los, e...   
  
POFT   
  
O casal interrompeu o beijo e olharam para o lugar de onde vinha o barulho (detalhe: ainda estavam abraçados). Se depararam com um Yahiko desacordado caído no chão com um Sano por cima. Sanozuke já estava se levantando com a mão na cabeça, então o casal percebeu em que pose estavam e se soltaram rapidamente, corados.   
  
-Ai!-reclamou Sano ainda por cima de Yahiko. Olhou para os dois e uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça- Hã... Oi?   
  
-O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?- perguntou Kaoru brava, já que tinham interrompido um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.   
  
-Bom... é que eu e o Yahiko estávamos conversando, e.... e aí a gente começou a brigar! Ele me chamou de galo de briga e saiu correndo, então eu comecei a ir atrás dele, e... aí ele tropeçou e caiu e eu acabei caindo por cima!!! Só isso! E você dois?- perguntou Sano com a maior cara de inocente do mundo.   
  
-Nós nada!-disse Kaoru vermelha dos pés a cabeça- Eu vou tomar banho!!!   
  
-E eu vou preparar o jantar!- disse Kenshin saindo.   
  
-E vê se acorda o Yahiko!- e saiu correndo.   
  
Sano ainda estava se levantando com uma gota enorme na cabeça.   
  
Flashback do Sano   
  
{-Senhorita Kaoru!}   
  
-Eu acho que a Kaoru chegou Yahiko!- disse Sanozuke.   
  
-E daí?   
  
-E daí que o Kenshin vai falar com ela!!!- disse Sano um pouco bravo.   
  
-E daí? Vai falar o que???   
  
-Cala a boca e vem comigo!   
  
{-Este servo estava preocupado e...- mas foi interrompido.}   
  
Sano e Yahiko estavam escondidos atrás da parede observando o que acontecia.   
  
{-Gomen Nasai... por hoje a tarde.- Kaoru ficou levemente vermelha ao se lembrar da cena- Eu acho que... me deixei levar pelos sentimentos e... é que... Aishiteru, Kenshin!- o espadachim ficou pasmo -Demo, não quero que fique pensando nisso! Eu só não quero que vá embora... –ela o olhou nos olhos -Não precisa pensar em uma resposta, porque eu acho que já sei qual é...}   
  
-Eu não acredito! A donzela se declarou!!!- Sano falou sussurrando para Yahiko.   
  
-Caramba... não acredito que a busu teve coragem...   
  
{-Senhorita Kaoru...- o espadachim disse surpreso -O que.. o que a senhorita pensa sobre este servo?- foi a vez de Kaoru ficar surpresa.}   
  
ploft   
  
-Por que raios o kenshin fez essa pergunta pra donzela????   
  
-Sei lá... eu acho que ele não está bem...- disse Yahiko olhando para cima.   
  
{-Nani? Hã... Eu... bem, eu te acho forte, "bonito" (isso é pensamento), bondoso, "bonito", legal, "e bonito", você cozinha bem, "bonito", você é... perfeito.-ela disse um pouco corada [Kenshin estava com o queixo no chão]- Ás vezes eu penso que... eu nunca vou te alcançar, que eu não sou a pessoa certa para você...- ela olhou para o lado tentando esconder as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer de seus olhos- E eu acho que estou certa...}   
  
-Eu acho que a donzela vai chorar...   
  
-Feh...   
  
{-Senhorita Kaoru... por que a senhorita acha isso? Este servo seu não concorda...   
  
-Como assim?- disse surpresa o olhando novamente.}   
  
-Aleluia... disse algo que presta...-falou Sano com uma gota na cabeça.   
  
{-Este servo acha a senhorita perfeita... x Este servo que não é a pessoa certa para a senhorita...- ele disse por fim.}   
  
-Desde quando a Kaoru é perfeita?-perguntou Yahiko indignado.   
  
-Cala a boca e presta atenção.   
  
{-O que?}   
  
-Tá vendo? Até ela concorda...   
  
{-Aishiteru mo, senhorita Kaoru... demo, não quero que sofra com meu passado... não que arrasta-la para o meu inferno.- ele estava olhado para baixo então...}   
  
-Credo... como o Kenshin consegue amar a Kaoru??? Tem que ser muito cego mesmo... Além do mais... quem vai para o inferno é ele se ficar com a Kaoru... háháháhá!   
  
-Cala a boca Yahiko...   
  
{BOOM!   
  
-Orooooooooo - Kaoru tinha dado um soco em Kenshin.}   
  
-Ai... essa doeu em mim! A donzela ta com tudo hoje, hein?   
  
-É... até que se recuperou rápido...   
  
{-Como assim 'não quero que sofra'? Como assim 'meu inferno'?- Kaoru estava assustadora- Eu já disse que não ligo para o seu passado!!! E não quero saber o que você foi, e sim o que você vai ser! O que você pode ser!- ela o olhou serenamente- Eu não ligo de ir para o inferno... se eu for com você... Quanto à sofrer... eu já sofro o bastante por não tê-lo comigo...}   
  
-Eu acho que vou chorar... –disse Sano com lágrimas nos olhos- Que lindo!   
  
-Não sabia que você era sentimental...   
  
-E eu não sou... mas eu nunca imaginei que a Kaoru pudesse ser assim...   
  
{ O espadachim se aproximou sorrindo e colocou a mão nos cabelos negros de Kaoru e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Kenshin deslizou seus lábios até eles chegarem juntos aos de Kaoru. Ela pousou suas mãos no tórax do rurouni, enquanto este a segurava pelos ombros. As pernas de Kaoru estavam bambas. Os dois aprofundaram o beijo.}   
  
-Xiiii... Yahiko, isso é proibido para menores...- Sano pôs a mão em cima dos olhos do garoto.   
  
-Ai! Eu quero ver!!! Tira a mão daí!!- Yahiko começou a se debater.   
  
-Fica quieto Yahiko!!! Espera! Ai!- Yahiko se desequilibrou e caiu com tudo no chão com Sanozuke por cima.   
  
Fim do Flashback do Sano   
  
-Se eu tivesse contado isso, acho que teria apanhado muito...- ainda com uma gota na cabeça.   
  
Kaoru estava no furo imersa na águas e nos pensamentos.   
  
"Não pode ser verdade... eu acho que estou dormindo ;"-ela cora ao lembrar do beijo-"A sensação foi tão real... mas... Não!!!! Eu estou sonhando, só pode ser!"   
  
Kenshin estava lavando alguns legumes e lavando gohan para fazer o jantar, com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e viu Tomoe sorrindo para ele.   
  
Tomoe... você acha que eu fiz o certo?   
  
Nada que você fez até hoje estava errado... e você tem o direito de buscar a felicidade, querido. Creio que a senhorita Kaoru vai conseguir lhe trazer paz para o coração e muita felicidade E não se esqueça nunca de sorrir, principalmente para ela!- Kenshin abriu os olhos ainda sorrindo.   
  
-Kenshin...?-ele se virou para a entrada da cozinha e viu Kaoru com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo. (Quem compra mangá axo q no anime tbm mostrou, mas eu nhaum lembro mto desse epi; lembrem de qdo ela entra na cabana do Hiko!)   
  
-Senhorita Kaoru!- o espadachim sorriu ternamente.   
  
-A... aquilo que aconteceu... f-foi re... real?-ela perguntou muito vermelha.   
  
-Aquilo o que?- disse sorrindo e se aproximando.   
  
-O... o... be-bei... bei…-ela gaguejava.   
  
-O beijo?-Kenshin falou na intenção de ajuda-la.   
  
-E... e... é.   
  
-Se tivesse sido um sonho, gostaria de tê-lo todos os dias.- o rurouni parou a sua frente e a beijou.   
  
-Ai... #--- Yahiko acordou com Sanozuke ao seu lado.   
  
-Acordou?   
  
-Não... ainda estou dormindo... é só uma ilusão de ótica.   
  
-O que é ilusão de ótica?   
  
-Nada... O que aconteceu?- o garoto perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.   
  
-A gente caiu bem na frente deles e eu tive que inventar uma desculpa... o bom é que eles acreditaram!   
  
-Tá. Vamos ver o que o Kenshin fez para a gente comer!!! Estou morrendo de fome!   
  
Eles estavam andando pelo corredor quando...   
  
-Que cheiro é esse?   
  
-É cheiro de...- Sano cheirou o ar- Arroz queimado!   
  
Kenshin e Kaoru se beijavam docemente quando a garota começou a sentir um cheiro meio estranho.   
  
-Kenshin... esse cheiro não é de...?   
  
-O arroz deste servo!!!- Kenshin saiu correndo pela cozinha, mas já era tarde. O arroz estava perdido, incomível.- Queimou i.i   
  
Sano e Yahiko chegaram à cozinha e encontraram um rurouni desconsolado, chorando em um canto e Kaoru com uma gota enorme na cabeça à entrada da cozinha.   
  
-Não me diga que...   
  
-Pois é... queimou.-disse Kaoru.   
  
-Este servo nunca deixou o arroz queimar!!!!!! TT   
  
-E ele ficou assim...-ela se virou para seu amado- Calma Kenshin... Acontece!-ela tentou consolar.   
  
-E o que vocês estavam fazendo que não viram que estava queimando?   
  
-Nada!!!!-Kaoru ficou vermelha -Mas já que aconteceu, por que não vamos jantar no akabeko?.   
  
-Vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!- responderam Sano e Yahiko juntos.   
  
-O arroz... este servo deixou... queimar... [todos: goootaaaaa]   
  
No akabeko   
  
-Olá Tae!!!- disse Kaoru feliz.   
  
-Konbanwa Kaoru-chan! Resolveram jantar for a hoje?   
  
-Hai! É que...-Kaoru puxou Tae para um canto e disse baixinho- o Kenshin deixou o arroz queimar.   
  
-Não! O Kenshin? Mas ele cozinha melhor que você!!! –Kaoru ficou com uma veia pulando na testa- Por que ele deixou o arroz queimar? –disse mudando de assunto. Kaoru ficou vermelha.   
  
-Quem sabe! Devia estar pensando! "Por que eu estou mentindo? Deve ser um pouco de vergonha... depois eu conto para ela o que aconteceu."   
  
Todos foram se sentar e então eles pediram a comida. Pediram yakissoba e chá. Tae observou o comportamento de Kaoru e Kenshin. Os dois estavam sentados mais próximos e ambos sorriam muito, além de trocarem olhares carinhosos.   
  
-Kaoru-chan, venha aqui comigo!-ela chamou. Kaoru se levantou do lado de Kenshin e foi atender ao pedido de Tae.   
  
-Pode falar   
  
-Pode falar você! O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?-disse apontando para Kenshin que estava com cara de bobo.   
  
-Hã... tudo bem.-disse derrotada, e começou a contar.   
  
-Yai Kenshin? Foi bom pra você?-perguntou Sano dando risada junto com Yahiko.   
  
-Oro?? Como assim?x   
  
-Você e a Kaoru... a gente viu!   
  
-ORO!!!!!!!! Mas vocês não tinha brigado e...   
  
-Se nós tivéssemos falado, o que você acha que a busu ia fazer com a gente??????   
  
-Bom... este servo gostaria de agradecer Sano, se você não tivesse me incentivado a falar com a senhorita Kaoru, isso não teria acontecidox   
  
-Então o Sano não devia ter falado nada...   
  
-Oro? Doushite?   
  
-Ninguém merece beijar a busu! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!- Yahiko e Sano começaram a rir e o espadachim ficou com uma gota na cabeça.   
  
Kaoru voltou com Tae para a mesa, então a shinandai se sentou super vermelha ao lado de Kenshin, e Tae ficou olhando para a cara dos dois com orelhinhas de raposa no alto da cabeça e a mão na boca. Ela olhou para Sano e Yahiko e os olhos dos três brilharam. Eles olharam para o casal que estava sem entender nada, sorriram maliciosamente e começaram a falar:   
  
-Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija!   
  
-Oro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-Aiêh!- Kaoru entrou em parafuso.   
  
-Vai! Pode ir beijando!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- disse Sano.   
  
-Coitado do Kenshin... Como você consegue beijar a feiosa???- comentou Yahiko.   
  
-A senhorita Kaoru não é feia 'x- eles se olharam apaixonadamente.   
  
-Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija! Beija!   
  
-Aqui??? Não!   
  
-Nós só vamos parar quando vocês se beijarem -   
  
-Bom... se é assim...- Kenshin puxou Kaoru para si e sussurrou em seu ouvido- É melhor fazer isso logo senão nós não jantaremos hoje, daijoubu?- a shinandai suspirou.   
  
-Daijoubu. Demo... me chame de Kaoru, sem o senhorita antes.   
  
-Claro, Kaorux- Os dois aproximaram os lábios e se beijaram ternamente.   
  
-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- disseram os três telespectadores. Depois de se separarem, ambos sorriram.   
  
-Pronto. Yahiko, amanhã você vai limpar o dojo inteiro 3 vezes, vai fazer as compras, vai laçar a roupa e vai cuidar das plantas.- Kaoru disse olhando triunfante para o garoto que estava entrando em parafuso. Sano começou a dar risada, então Kaoru virou-se para ele- E você não vai comer no dojo durante um mês...- Sano ficou com a mesma cara de Yahiko [Kenshin: gootaa].   
  
Depois do jantar todos foram andando de volta para o dojo, Yahiko e Sano à frente e Kaoru e Kenshin um pouco atrás.   
  
-Pensei que hoje iria ser o pior dia da minha vida... mas acabou se tornando o melhor!- disse Kaoru olhando para o espadachim. Este apenas sorriu ternamente. Os dois pararam em frente ao lago dos vaga-lumes.- Eu fiquei o dia inteiro aqui... pensando.   
  
-No que?- Kenshin perguntou abraçando a garota.   
  
-Em várias coisas. Principalmente em você. Pensei que talvez você fosse embora depois do que aconteceu...- ela o olhou nos olhos -Você não iria... ou iria?   
  
-Este servo crê que não. Mesmo que eu ainda não estivesse apaixonado por você, provavelmente me apaixonaria naquele momentox- a shinandai do estilo Kamiya enrubesceu com o comentário.   
  
-Acho que eu não agüentaria se você fosse embora. Aishiteru Kenshin!   
  
-Aishiteru mo Kaoru.   
  
Os dois se beijaram ternamente em frente àquele lago que não trariam mais lembranças ruins de despedida, mas também lembranças boas de amor. Lembranças que eles teriam até o final de suas vidas.   
  
Alguns dias depois, Kenshin e Kaoru se casaram e, nove meses depois, tiveram um filho chamado Kenji Himura, que aprendeu o estilo de Kenjutsu Kamiya Kasshin Ryu e algumas técnicas do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. E seguindo os passos do pai junto com os ensinamentos da mãe, ajudou muitas pessoas. E eu não vou acabar essa história com um "e viveram felizes para sempre" porque isso é coisa de tiança! Mas, digamos que eles tenham sido felizes até morrerem...   
  
Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki   
  
[Quando você não fazia nada além de chorar,]   
  
Dousureba iin darou   
  
[Eu também estava perdido.]   
  
Sora wo miagetemo   
  
[Eu olhava para o céu acima]   
  
Kokoro ga itai   
  
[e meu coração estava mergulhado em dor.]   
  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni   
  
[Quando você está intacto]   
  
Dare mo ga fureteshimau   
  
[Você pode ser atingido a qualquer hora por qualquer um.]   
  
Mizu no tsumetasa ni   
  
[É a mesma surpresa de quando]   
  
Odoroku toki no you ni   
  
[Toca-se água gelada]   
  
Tonari ni iru dake de   
  
[Estou apenas perto de você]   
  
Nanimo dekinai kedo   
  
[E eu não posso fazer nada, mas]   
  
Arittake no egao kimi dake ni   
  
[Por você somente eu farei um presente com Toda a felicidade em minha face sorridente]   
  
Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo   
  
[Toda a felicidade em minha face sorridente Levando você a qualquer hora]   
  
Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru   
  
[Você pode acreditar que seus sonhos estão vindo]   
  
Kimi no tame dake ni   
  
[Somente para você]   
  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo   
  
[Você pode chorar porque você pode transformar qualquer tristeza]   
  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de   
  
[Em asas no seu coração]   
  
Dareka wo mamoru koto nante   
  
[Proteger alguém]   
  
Kantan ni dekinai ne   
  
[não é algo fácil de fazer, é?]   
  
Kimi ni furuame mo   
  
[Não posso impedir a chuva]   
  
Tomerarenai yo   
  
[De cair na sua cabeça também]   
  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai   
  
[Mesmo apenas com um pouco de coragem]   
  
Chippokena yuuki demo   
  
[Não quero desistir]   
  
Itsuka honto no   
  
[Algum dia, se eu me acostumar com minha...]   
  
Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba   
  
[Verdadeira força...]   
  
Chiisana chou de sae   
  
[Mesmo uma pequena borboleta]   
  
Umi wo koeteyukeru   
  
[Pode cruzar um oceano]   
  
"Itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika   
  
["Algum dia, com certeza" é tudo que posso lhe dizer]   
  
Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo   
  
[Mas isso me frustra]   
  
Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru   
  
[Você deveria acreditar que um arco-íris está vindo]   
  
Kimi no tsuma saki e   
  
[Para as pontas dos seus dedos do pé]   
  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru   
  
[Voce debería acreditar que sua hora vai cegar]   
  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka   
  
[Breve, em meio a uma nova brisa]   
  
Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru   
  
[Então sim, um sonho está definitivamente vindo]   
  
Sono mune wo hiroge   
  
[Abra bem seu coração]   
  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru   
  
[Suas lágrimas sabiam disso, sem dúvida]   
  
Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara   
  
[Acho que elas vieram do amanha para lhe contar]   
  
Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru   
  
[Você pode acreditar que seus sonhos estao vindo]   
  
Kimi no tame dake ni   
  
[Somente para você]   
  
Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo   
  
[Você pode chorar por que você pode transformar qualquer tristeza]   
  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de   
  
[Em asas no seu coração]   
  
Fim   
  
Oiêh Zenti Espero que tenham gostado da fic!!! Ken tiver um bom coraçao pode me mandar comentários ok??? xauzinho, kisu!!!!!   
  
Sakura Camui 


End file.
